


Hold It Close

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I love Octavia and can't wait til we get more scenes and background about her, It was nice writing about him a bit again:'), Like they were at least fuck buddies like AT LEAST, Lmao who am I kiddin I'm definitely sayin that Octavia and Silva were a thing, Lol like I just feel that the way Symone wrote the scene where she was talkin about, Nobody panic! Yes it's true! I'm still madly in love with my one and only son Kai, Ok I'm not sayin Octavia and Silva were a thing but......, and am fully prepared to throw hands on his behalf, and honestly I'm livin for it, her past with Silva was hinting at a physical relationship between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: The two of them had a special bond, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed for some scenes between Kai and Octavia, though! And of course, Canary and Octavia. I'd love it if Kai looks at Octavia as his auntie lol even though Machi's basically his auntie but my boy needs a BLACK auntie in his life! Octavia would totally be the cool black auntie that spoils the hell out of him. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.

“Alright, one double chocolate chip ice cream for…who again?” Canary said, tilting her head as she brought a finger up to her chin, playfully looking between Kalluto and Kai in feigned confusion.

           

Kai bounced up and down while waving his hand wildly in the air. “Me, momma! Me!”

           

“Ah, that’s right!” Canary crouched down, holding the cone out for her son to take. Before he could take it, Canary’s hand shot forward, purposefully streaking Kai’s nose with some of the frozen treat.

           

“Ah! Momma!” Kai complained, pouting.

           

Canary giggled, using her thumb to wipe the ice cream away before finally handing the treat to the child.

           

“Yay!” Kai cheered, eagerly licking at the dessert.

           

Canary looked over at Kalluto. No words were necessary for Kalluto to understand, the assassin nodding at her.

           

“Come on, Kai.”

           

Every day he’d see her in something that wasn’t her butler uniform and frankly it was a little weird. He liked the white sundress she was wearing today. It really complimented her dark skin tone. She reminded him of an angel. When Canary looked back over at him, he immediately glanced away, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that he’d been staring at her.

           

He caught a whiff of lavender when she walked by the bench he was sitting on. Her scent was another thing he was trying to get used to. Killua breathed a sigh through his nose, getting up to follow Canary down the sidewalk. He made sure there was a gap between them when he caught up to her.

           

“I was planning on telling you eventually,” Canary said.

           

Killua scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Right.”

           

Canary turned her head toward him. “I _was_ , Killua. If not in person, then definitely by letter. But then you sought me out and…here we are.”

           

She suddenly grabbed his wrist, making him come to a stop. He would’ve ripped it away had it not been for him pausing to mull over how soft her hands were. Her hand left his wrist, Canary placing something in his hand. Killua blinked down at a pair of cracked glasses. These were…Gotoh’s.

           

“If anyone should have those, it’s you.”

           

He had to disagree with her there. Killua took her wrist this time, listening to her gasp softly. How could someone’s skin be so damn soft? He set the glasses in the palm of her hand. “No, _you’re_ the one that should have these.”

           

Canary stared at Killua with slightly parted lips. She turned her eyes downwards on to the hand still clasped around her wrist. It was only right that he do what she’d done to him. Why, if she’d done something as bold as laying a hand on Killua without permission during her days at the Zoldyck Estate, she’d have been severely punished. She supposed her bout of daringness came from finally being free from the unrelenting constrictions of her former job. His skin was as warm as his heart. Though, it never stopped being apparent that his heart had been immeasurably wounded.

           

Killua finally realized he was still holding on to her wrist, snatching his hand back in embarrassment.

           

“He really cared about you.”

           

Killua refused to look back at her. “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
